


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Legionary

by TheFieryCharmeleon3



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Child Death, Depressing Themes, Disturbing Themes, Gore, Major Illness, Mild Sexual Content, Near Death, Past Sexual Abuse, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFieryCharmeleon3/pseuds/TheFieryCharmeleon3
Summary: A long time ago humans and Pokemon were once at war. The humans vanished and peace was restored. However, it seems that the past has repeated itself, except that now Pokémon are their own worst enemies. The Resistance is struggling against the Confederates, and an amnesic Charmeleon is now on a journey for answers with a couple of pokemon he just met.





	Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Legionary

**Author's Note:**

> On the works.

Before the existence of time, the great god Arceus sacrificed his immortality to create the universe.

From his pure existence, planets and stars were born of many different shapes and sizes, however, none contained life.

Until one day a single planet that would soon be named 'Earth' by its inhabitants was created, it had just the right mix of elements to foster many different species.

The most intelligent of these were humans, and they soon dominated the food chain. Their superior intellect allowed them to build cities and towns all over the world, and they hunted the other animals for food.

This continued for some time, however, there was a problem. As the human's technical brilliance grew so did the rift between themselves and the other animals, and many began to go extinct.

Century's later some of the remaining animals began to develop strange mutations that allowed them to do things humans could only dream of, some could breathe fire, use telekinesis or even teleport at will.

The humans loved the little monsters because they were more intelligent than the other animals, but not enough to know when they were being exploited. And so, whenever an animal began to develop mutations they became very valuable, and many humans made it their job to find, catch, and sell them off to the highest bidder.

Eventually, though, some of the mutant animals grew more and more intelligent, to the point where their mental capacity could rival that of a human. However, they kept their new found abilities secret, learning about the Human's culture and language.

They soon realized that their entire species was being exploited and enslaved. This was unacceptable and they began to teach others of the human's real intentions.

They separated themselves from their animal counterparts and became a new species of creature called 'Pokemon'.

The Pokemon were furious with the Humans for the years of enslavement, and within weeks they had sparked a brutal species war.

The Pokemon were physically stronger than the humans, but they were outnumbered three to one. So their primary tactics were a wave of fire type Pokemon that could burn down a city before the military even knew what hit them, as well as many other forms of guerrilla warfare.

The Humans, once they realized the tactics their opponents were using, were at a loss. After centuries of being the unrivaled rulers of the world, they had grown complacent, and the uprising of the Pokemon was a brutal wake-up call. The humans were forced into their final stronghold, the capital city: Divinity.

Out of desperation they began training an elite force to combat the Pokemon, they were called 'The Sons of Divinity' and they symbolized hope for the Humans. The Sons of Divinity and the Pokemon fought many hard battles, with both forces suffering losses in the thousands. It was a brutal and terrible war. One neither side would soon forget.

However, just as peace cannot last, neither can war, and talk of a truce began to speculate within each army's ranks.

Eventually, peace was negotiated and the first species war ended, the Pokemon were given equal rights, and for a time, all was as it should be.

But some were not happy with the new, peaceful ideals of their culture. Those that had grown up during the war had been subject to propaganda and hatred their entire lives, so living peacefully with people they had been conditioned to despise was hard, to say the least.

After the peace treaty, The Sons of Divinity were ordered to disband immediately and return to normal society.

Unfortunately, The Sons of Divinity did not accept their superiors decision and removed themselves from the rest of humanity. Using their specialized abilities, they wrecked havoc against both Humans and Pokemon alike. Worst of all, their leader Theon's moral compass was a little off at the best of times, and torture was used regularly to glean information.

The Pokemon and remaining Humans were forced to adapt to The Sons of Divinity's dirty way of battle. The issue was, the SOD (as they were now being called) were all elite soldiers that were fully dedicated to their cause, so normal forms of torture had no effect.

That is until a particularly sadistic Pokemon came up with what would later be called 'the angry inferno'. This unspeakable torture involved a fire type Pokemon and a healer, the fire type would burn a Son of Divinity alive while the healer would cleanse their wounds. This effectively allowed for a Son of Divinity to be burned for days or even months before they eventually died.

Many people both Human and Pokemon protested against this, but it was soon realized that the angry inferno was the only thing that could make a SOD crack. Thirty years later, the war ended with both sides realizing they could never truly live in peace. So they made one, final compromise, Humanity with all its vast technical knowledge built great spacecraft. Leaving Earth to the Pokemon.

All other species of animal had long since become extinct.

Fifty years later the war is almost forgotten, reduced to whispered tales of heroism. The few remaining survivors of that distant past found it ironic that the current generation romanticised what they remembered as complete hell.

Another fifty years later caves began to appear all across the landscape. Teams were sent in to investigate but almost none came out alive, those that did had been reduced to their original animalistic state.

Entering the caves was quickly forbidden, and strong perimeters were established whenever a cave was found. Thirty years after the caves were discovered, a new Government has established itself called the 'Confederates'.

Unfortunately, the Confederate's leader was corrupt and only care about himself. He reinstated several controversial laws, the most prominent being that he made slavery legal, and the most controversial of all, cannibalism.

Unsurprisingly, the lower class population were against the proposition and many spoke out against the new laws. However, their protests were soon put down by the Confederate's newly reinstated army.

On the surface, this seemed to squash any form of rebellion before it could begin, however that could not be further from the truth.

Five years later, about fifty or so Pokemon left the country claiming they would return some day and overthrow the Confederates empire. When told of this the Confederate's leader merely laughed. Though he would not laugh for long.

The Resistance (the name given to the small group of Pokemon that left) began to steadily grow, and in a period of two years amassed more and more members, becoming over ten thousand strong.

The Confederates however still refused to see them as a threat, writing them off as nothing more than a primitive crime organization. Again, this couldn't be further from the truth.

The first time the Resistance attacked it was devastating, they stormed a weakly defended Confederate outpost with pure numbers.

Once the capital was informed, war was declared against the Resistance. Sadly the Resistance wasn't ready for all-out warfare, and the Confederate's forces practically ripped through the weak defensive barriers that the Resistance had set up. Forcing them into hiding.

Now the Resistance is a scattered army, barely one thousand strong.

Recently the Resistance has been bribing low ranking Confederate soldiers to sabotage their own defenses. This gives the Residence some breathing room, but it isn't enough.


End file.
